Jules
|type=npc |designer=Akihiko Yoshida }} Jules is a non-player character in Final Fantasy XII. He is a shady dealer in Archades, who knows the key to success is knowledge. He always has his ear to the ground, looking out for the next big rumor. Profile Appearance Jules has short black hair with a trimmed mustache and soul patch. He wears a sleeveless green and yellow top and dirty green pants, both of which appear too small for him, the top baring his midriff and his pants being torn at the ankles. Personality As a street ear and informant, Jules is a wily profiteer who knows the value of knowledge when it is given to the right people. He demonstrates this by having the party use nothing more but their knowledge of the people in Old Archades to get past the guards guarding the entrance to the main city. Jules's advice to the party comes at a price paid in gil, and he aids them for a comparatively low price because of the ruckus they will raise inside Draklor Laboratory, and his knowledge of what happened after they leave the city will be worth more than the meager gil he charges them as he helps them get inside. Exactly how Jules and Balthier know each other is unknown. They were acquainted before Balthier left Archades, as Jules knows his parentage and his true name but is also aware he is now a sky pirate using the alias Balthier. While Jules is helpful and friendly, if untrustworthy, Balthier makes little effort to conceal his suspicion and contempt for Jules. The only clue of their past together is Balthier's remark that Jules's brokering of knowledge is like "old times", implying they've conducted such deals together before. Story The party first meet Jules in Old Archades, where he recognizes Balthier. For a price of gil Jules shows the party the power of knowledge in Archades, having him relay vulnerable knowledge between the right citizens to cause a ruckus that distracts the guards, allowing the party and Jules into Archades. On the upper level Balthier splits from the party, sending Jules to meet with them to give them some chops so they can command influence among the city folk. Jules keeps the chops for himself, instead instructing Vaan on how to earn his own by relaying information of value between the right people to earn their goodwill. Jules arranges for transportation into Draklor for the party when security is tightened, talking an air cabbie into taking them to the laboratory when given a pass phrase. He denies having sold Balthier out, saying that the Judges make bad customers for all the rules they want to uphold. The reason he gives for helping is because he wants information to leak from Draklor of the empire's secret projects that not even the Senate and Emperor Gramis were privy to. Musical theme The theme that plays when the party meets Jules is "Little Rascal". The theme also plays near the beginning of the game when Vaan is looking for Kytes. Trivia *Jules is one of the few to refer to Balthier by the name of Ffamran. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XII Category:Hume in Ivalice